Worlds Collide: Battle Instinct
by Dralcorn
Summary: Nearing the end of the battle against the evil Goku Black, Goku is accidentally sent to Remnant. Now trapped on the alternate world, the saiyan god must figure out how to get back, before Black destroys the future. But a dark plot is brewing in the background, one that not only will unite both Earth, and Remnant, but all of time itself.
1. The Rift Opens

**Time is a strange, delicate part of the universe. Without it, there would be no moments, no events, no actions. But with it, can be destruction, death, and carnage.**

 **But even more so, when one decides to mess with not only time, but also space, then the concept of reality itself changes.**

* * *

The world sat in distraught. Flames raged in the dark, as dreary clouds sat over the ruins of a once proud city. This city had been home to hundreds, wiped away in an instant. The rest of the planet was the same, each city in pieces. Only a few dozen people remained, their lives at risk even now.

High above the world, two warriors clashed, dueling over the fate of the remaining people. As the two fought, they gave off brilliant auras, glowing brightly in the darkness. One was a pale pink, fading to dark red as it grew farther away from its owner's body. The other was an electric blue, waning away to a darker, more royal color.

The warrior bearing the red and pink aura smirked at his opponent. He wore a sleeveless, dark grey uwagi, with a long-sleeved black turtleneck undershirt underneath. The figure wore a pair of black pants, with white boots, and a red sash around his waist. A gold earring, with a green gem at its end, hung from his left ear while a silver ring, bearing the infinity symbol, was worn on his right hand. The man's eyes were light grey, his spiky hair seemingly glowing a bright salmon.

Glaring at his smirking opponent, the other warrior wore a completely different attire. He wore a medium blue, long-sleeved jumpsuit, with white gloves and boots, and a strange, white chest piece, with some of the armor plates yellow. Both his hair, and eyes, shared the electric blue hue of his aura.

"Vegeta….." the warrior in black said with a grin. "It has come to my attention, that the ability you saiyans possess, does not come from battle alone….."

"What the hell do you mean by that, Black?" Vegeta asked, his eyes still fixed in a glare.

"The method in which you grow in strength. It is not from being beaten in battle, or from mere training," Black replied, closing his eyes as he explained, "It comes from your anger!"

Black held out his hand, a pink blade of pure energy extending out of it, before suddenly stabbing the blade into his other palm, showing off an evil grin the entire time. The azure haired saiyan stopped his glare, raising an eyebrow as he stared, trying to decipher what his opponent was up to.

Black began to chuckle, as he slowly pulled his arm back, the blade reforming itself. As his chuckle devolved into a full, evil laugh, he spun around, forming a large, glowing energy scythe. His eyes met with Vegeta's, the saiyan taken back by the large scythe, before returning to his previous stance.

"So now, I have taken the anger I harbor for mortals and I will use it to fuel my power!" Black yelled, grinning in triumph, Vegeta growling in response.

"If you think I'll let you go after everything you've done, Black," Vegeta said, glaring at him. "Then you are more of an idiot then I thought!"

"Oh, silly mortal. I don't think you'll have to worry about letting me go at _all_. Because I'm going to kill you before you get the chance!", Black yelled, dashing towards the saiyan prince, his scythe trailing behind him.

His eyes narrowing, Vegeta raised his arms in front of him, preparing to block the attack, before Black halted, suddenly swinging the scythe, slicing it through the air. As the blade cut the air in front of Black, it sent out a thin, wide beam of purple energy that caught the saiyan prince by surprise.

Dashing upwards, Vegeta narrowly dodged the beam, growling as he glared at Black. "You missed."

"Oh, did I, Vegeta? Did I really?" Black asked, smugly. Vegeta raised an eyebrow, before turning around, his eyes opening wider as he did so.

" _That attack! It wasn't meant for me!_ " he thought, staring at the giant, glowing rift. Black's scythe had cut through the very fabric of reality, leaving a giant tear in the sky.

"Oh my!" Black said, his eyes closing as he chuckled to himself. "It seems my anger has done more damage than I expected. Though I suppose it doesn't matter, for if I'm able to use this much power, then you mortals shall be wiped out in mere moments."

Vegeta stared at the rift for a moment, before quickly spinning around, scowling at Black. "If you think I'm scared of some pink hole, then you have underestimated me for the last time!" the saiyan yelled, glaring at Black.

"Oh, Vegeta, you see things from such a closed perspective. It is not the rift you should be scared of, nor is it my power," Black replied with a smirk. "You should be scared of my fury."

"Your rage is nothing to be afraid of! You claim to hate both gods and mortals, but I haven't seen you express any irritation or hostility when you talk about them," Vegeta exclaimed, allowing his aura to surge, doubling in size.

"Are you suggesting I don't have true anger, true _hatred_ , towards mortals?" Black asked, his smirk fading.

"No, what I'm saying is that you're all talk. You claim to hate mortals, but you've accomplished no more than Majin Buu!" Vegeta answered, before dashing forwards, his fist reared back as he charged towards Black.

The pink-haired warrior growled, before swinging his scythe upwards, aiming to stab Vegeta with it's blade, before the saiyan warrior flew to the side, dodging the attack.

In the streets below, two more figures were fighting one another. The first was a thin individual, with pale green skin, white eyebrows, and a white mohawk. He wore a violet, long-sleeved shirt, underneath a yellow and grey coat, with dark blue, baggy pants. A light blue sash was wrapped around his waist, and his boots were white. The same earring Black had on his ear hung from the figure's ear as well.

The other figure was taller than the first one, with spiky, electric blue hair, eyes, and aura. He wore an orange gi top, with a dark blue undershirt, and baggy orange pants. A dark blue sash was around his waist, blue wristbands sat on his arms, and dark blue boots on his feet. His clothes were torn, a large hole in his shirt, just under where his heart would be.

The green-skinned warrior glanced upwards at the rift, a smirk crossing his lips. "It seems my other self has begun to handle Vegeta. That is a promis-" he began to say, before the orange-clad warrior flew towards him, glaring at him.

"Your battle is with me, Zamasu!" the saiyan warrior shouted, flying towards his enemy. As he grew closer, his fist shot forwards, striking Zamasu in the face.

Flying back, Zamasu crashed into a building, lying still for a few moments, before slowing standing up. "Son Goku! Don't think you can just give orders to a god, and expect to live!" Zamasu yelled, as a flaming, purple aura formed around him.

"I don't care if you're immortal! I'm going to defeat you!" Goku yelled, ignoring Zamasu's statement entirely, as he charged forwards once again. Quickly leaping up, Zamasu managed to avoid Goku's attack, before firing several purple energy blasts towards the warrior.

Goku turned, his eyes widening as the blasts flew towards him, before he placed two fingers on his forehead, quickly using his instant transmission technique to teleport next to Zamasu, his fist reared back.

Zamasu's eyes went wide, before Goku's knuckles were driven into his gut, the god gasping in pain. Glaring, Goku instantly began to lay a barrage of punches into the god's chest, forcing him back.

Zamasu grunted, each hit forcing his body backwards, before the god growled, energy forming around his right arm. Slashing his arm towards Goku, the energy acted like a knife, leaving a tiny cut on Goku's gi.

Goku lurched back, before cupping his hand, gathering his energy in his palm, forming a sphere of energy. Thrusting his arm forwards, Goku fired the energy blast towards Zamasu, the attack exploding on contact.

Above them, Vegeta and Black continued their struggle, Black's scythe coming mere inches from impaling Vegeta in his side. Dashing back, Vegeta avoided the energy blade, growling at his attacker.

Black scowled, raising the scythe above his head, before forcing it down, trying to stab Vegeta in the shoulder. To his surprise, Vegeta caught the handle of the weapon, glaring into Black's grey eyes.

"I've had enough of this! Enough of you, _and_ your so called 'judgement'! I'm ending this, now!" Vegeta exclaimed, before crushing the handle of the scythe, shattering it completely. Black's eyes went wide, as Vegeta quickly rushed towards him, his fist striking Black square in the jaw.

Jerking back, Black tried to steady himself, Vegeta having other plans. Dashing towards the dark warrior, Vegeta clenched his fists, before hitting him once again, striking Black over and over.

Black staggered backwards, Vegeta pausing his assault, his eyes glaring into Black's soul. "Had enough? Or should I continue to pound you into oblivion?", the saiyan royal asked, a small smirk crossing his lips, before quickly returning to it's normal frown.

"I… I will never give up… Not until all mortals are wiped out," Black stuttered, the dark saiyan breathing heavily.

"Then it's time for you to die. And I'll happily dig your grave, using your own body!" Vegeta replied, pulling his fist back to strike Black once more, before the rift began to pulsate, catching the prince's attention.

Turning towards the rift, Vegeta began to study it, his eyes narrowing. Next to him, Black slowly regained his composure, before a smirk began to appear on his face, Black lightly chuckling.

Glancing over at him, Vegeta scowled, before Black's smirk grew, turning into a full grin, as he teleported away, appearing in front of the rift.

"I… I can sense the power. The power of…of Time, and Space, and Reality itself!" Black muttered, still chuckling. Vegeta growled in response.

"Oh, lighten up mortal, for I have discovered something…beautiful!" Black exclaimed, gesturing with his arms outwards as pink mist slowly began to creep from the rift. The mist began to form humanoid shapes causing Black's eyes to widen, his smile growing even larger as his aura suddenly burst out of his body.

Jerking back slightly, Vegeta watched in awe as the mist began to take shape, creating almost a dozen clones of Black. They were almost identical to the original, the only difference being the slightly darker color of their hair.

"Isn't it wonderful? It seems even Reality itself agrees with my ideals. It's helping me in my quest. It wants mortals gone, and it knows that I am the one to eradicate them all!" Black chortled, his grin wild.

"Shut it. If you really think that the universe wants us dead, you're more delusional than I thought!" Vegeta ordered, clenching his fists in preparation.

Black just shook his head, smirking as the prince returned to his fighting stance.

Down below, Goku fired another ki blast, the ball of energy soaring across the landscape, before being knocked away by Zamasu. Growling, the god charged his energy blade, dashing forwards towards Goku.

Glaring at the fallen kai, Goku got ready to catch the blade, when he noticed the sudden increase of enemies surrounding Vegeta. Turning to stare up at the rift, Goku's almost lost his head as Zamasu sliced the air, the saiyan dodging at the last moment.

Glaring at the mortal, Zamasu noticed Black's sudden advantage, the god smiling at this new development. Taking to the air, Zamasu flew up to the same level as Vegeta and the Black clones.

"Judging by this, I'd say you have the situation under control," Zamasu asked, smirking.

"I do believe so," Black replied, Goku now flying up to join his ally. Glaring at the evil saiyan, Goku turned towards Zamasu, ready to continue the battle.

"Foolish mortal! Our fight has concluded, for I have a better query to battle. But I'm sure my other self can, how should I say, entertain you," Zamasu grinned, before a purple aura formed around him as the god flew off.

Growling, Goku's aura exploded around him as well, the saiyan about to chase after him when one of the clones of Black dashed in front of him, smirking.

"Where are you trying to run off to, mortal? The battle you seek is right here," Black said, grinning. Watching in complete bliss, Black grinned as his clones lunged towards the two saiyans, overwhelming them instantly.

Vegeta dashed back, firing dozens of energy blasts at the copies, futilely hoping to destroy them before he got overwhelmed. With each clone destroyed, another came from the rift to take its place.

Growling, Vegeta continued to fire at them, hoping to take out as many of the clones as he could so he could focus on the original, and hopefully close the rift before the army of evil grew any larger.

Suddenly, two clones came up behind Vegeta, grabbing him by the arms. The prince glared back at them and struggled to break free, but another clone dashed forwards and struck Vegeta in the stomach. The Saiyan Elite gasped in pain, before the clone began to beat him in the chest with an evil smirk on his features.

Nearby, Goku was trying to stay out of the clones reach, firing blasts and striking every clone that tried to get close to him. Eventually though he was overwhelmed, Goku growled, crossing his arms in front of him. Channeling his ki outwards, the saiyan sent out a massive shockwave, shoving several of the evil copies back. Goku took a deep breath, before he glanced over at his friend.

Noticing Vegeta's predicament, Goku quickly fired two blasts that instantly destroyed the clones holding onto Vegeta, allowing the saiyan prince to knee the third clone in the jaw, before spinning around, heavily breathing from the clones attacks.

"Vegeta, we need to get rid of these guys, and fast!", Goku shouted, launching two more blasts towards the army of clones.

"I know that, Kakarot, but with every clone we destroy another comes out takes its place," Vegeta replied, before and idea struck him.

Black grinned, watching the two struggle to fight against his ever growing army of clones, before a bright light in the distance caught his attention. As he observed it, he saw it was coming from the direction Zamasu had flown off in.

"What's this? Is Trunks up to something?" the demented god wondered aloud. Vegeta noticed Black's confusion, turning towards the light once he realised that was what the fallen god was staring at.

"Trunks!" Vegeta shouted, turning towards the warrior in orange. "Kakarot, you need to go protect Bulma and Trunks. With his immortality, Zamasu will kill them both!"

"Right!" Goku replied with a nod, before placing two fingers on his forehead. Closing his eyes, he tried to focus on Trunks' energy, but he couldn't find anything.

"Well?" Vegeta asked, glancing at him as the saiyan prince blocked another attack from one of the clones.

"It's no good! I can't seem to locate them! I think the rift's energy is covering theirs up!", Goku answered, earning a laugh from Black.

"Pitiful mortals, trying to run off and save your friends. You should be worrying about your own lives!", Black exclaimed, cracking his knuckles as he grinned.

"We'll worry about whatever the hell we want to!", Vegeta yelled in return, before focusing his energy into his hand, forming a blue ball in his palm. "Now take this! **BIG BANG ATTACK!** ", the prince shouted, firing the blast towards Black. Smirking, Black watched as two of his clones leapt in front of the blast, taking the energy attack, with two more appearing behind him.

"Dammit! We can't even get a hit on him!" Goku said, glaring over at him.

"Not with those clones guarding him," Vegeta added, looking down at his hands. Thinking for a moment, the prince got an idea. "Kakarot, rush him! I'll take out any copies that try to stop you!" Vegeta ordered.

Glancing at him, Goku nodded and charged towards Black. With a glint in his eyes, Vegeta fired several blasts in the same direction, taking out as many clones as he could.

His grin disappearing, Black prepared to attack the incoming saiyan. Suddenly the rift seemed to grow wider, it's energy forcing Black away. Turning to stare at the rift, Black's stone colored eyes widened as Goku quickly closed the gap between the two of them.

Spinning around, Black gazed at the incoming saiyan with slight fear, before raising his arm into the air to create his energy blade once more. Black growled as he slashed at the saiyan, before swinging the blade at him once more, Goku catching it in his hand.

Staring into each other's eyes, the two simply floated there as the intensity of the moment grew, before Goku lunged towards Black with the intent to knock his opponent away. To his surprise, something caught his leg, pulling him towards the rift. Looking back, his eyes went wide as he saw one of Black's clones forcing him towards the glowing tear.

Gritting his teeth together, Vegeta charged towards the clone, ready to blast it away, before several of the clones flew at him, all of them grabbing him as they held him back.

Goku turned, watching as Vegeta struggled to get free. Raising his arm to help him, Goku's limbs were suddenly caught by more clones, the saiyan being pulled into the rift.

Black watched in confusion, staring as his clones drew the saiyan into the tear in reality. " _I'm not telling them to do this! So why are they trying to pull Son Goku into my rift? My energy, no, my will over them should be enough to control them!_ " he wondered internally.

Struggling to break free, Vegeta watched as the clones suddenly vanished, a final clone darting towards Goku. With a single kick, the clone sent Goku flying into the rift. As his body made contact, purple energy coated Goku's body. Within a moment, his form broke apart, turning into the same mist that created the clones, before vanishing into the rift.

Vegeta stared in horror, watching as his friend and ally, was pulled in, before vanishing. Nothing seemed to happen after that. Everything was silent, as it seemed like time had stopped.

Then, Vegeta was brought back to reality by Black's laughter. Looking over at the god, he clenched his fists.

"Yes! That was fantastic. Now there is one less mortal to stand in my way! Now all that is left is to kill _you_ , Vegeta." Black laughed as he turned back towards Vegeta.

"You think...you think you've won?" Vegeta asked, looking down towards the ground.

"Of course. Son Goku and you together barely stood a chance against my army of clones. What makes you think his loss will make the battle favor you?" Black asked.

Vegeta said nothing, before he let his anger, his pride, and his very being loose. His power broke free as he roared in pure rage, his aura obliterating the clones instantly, as he glared at Black.

"I am going to obliterate you, and then Zamasu will follow suit!" Vegeta yelled, dashing towards Black.

"What a pathetic delusion!" Black replied as another clone flew towards Vegeta. Clenching his fist as tight as he could, Vegeta swung at it, before his eyes went wide.

The clone vanished, Black's energy blade piercing Vegeta's body.

* * *

Slowly opening his eyes, Goku groaned. It was like everything was in pain. Struggling to sit up, the saiyan flinched, laying down once again.

Closing his eyes, Goku began to notice things. The sky was bright blue, there were birds. "Huh. Everything seems peaceful now," the saiyan thought, before he lost consciousness.

* * *

 **So the Battle for both Time and Space, has begun.**

 **Beginning of the "Darkness Rises" Saga.**


	2. The Worlds Merge

As the barrier fades, reality will find a way to repair itself. In more ways than one might imagine.

* * *

Everything hurt. His muscles, his joints, even his hair seemed to ache, as Goku lay in the small crater that had formed around him.

Straining to sit up, Goku groaned from the pain. After taking a moment to regain his bearings, he reached into his gi, pulling out a tan cloth bag. Goku emptied it's contents into his other hand, two lime green beans tumbling into his palm.

"Only two left, huh? I'm going to need to be careful with them, Vegeta might need one soon," Goku mused aloud, eating one of the beans, before finally looking at his surroundings, realizing he was no longer in the ruins of the future West City.

"Hey, buddy? You alright?" a voice called from behind Goku, startling the saiyan. Turning in the direction of the voice, Goku stared at the young teen standing at the edge of the crater.

The teen was tall with dark blue eyes. He had short, blonde hair, which laid messily on his head, and wore a white, diamond-shaped chestplate, which cut off above his lower abdomen, with white spaulders that had rerebraces set under them. Under the armor, the blonde wore a black, short-sleeved hoodie, with detached, reddish-orange sleeves. He wore blue pants, with a white patch on his left knee, and black sneakers.

On his waist, the teen wore two belts, each one a different shade of brown, with several pouches attached to them. On his hands were wrist-length brown gloves, with holes on each tip, exposing his fingertips. There was a small, metal plate on the back of each glove. On his left hip, attached to one of the belts, was a long, white sheath, a sword holstered inside.

Standing up, Goku just stared at the teen, the blonde looking around awkwardly. "Um…so are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah, sorry! Just was surprised to see you out here, that's all," Goku replied, waving his hand nonchalantly.

"Surprised to see me? You're the one in the crater," the blonde replied.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Goku replied, chuckling as he scratched the back of his head.

"So what exactly happened to you? How'd you find yourself, uh, lying down in a crater? In the middle of the forest?" the blonde asked, extending his hand out to help Goku.

"Well, I was in the middle of fighting Goku Black and his, uh, I think they were his clones? Yeah! We were fighting, and then they threw me into this weird rift thing, and then everything went black. Then I woke up here!" Goku replied, taking the blonde's hand, almost pulling him into the crater with his strength.

"Hold on, clones? Rift? What are you talking about? W-who are you?" the teen asked, regaining his composure, while Goku surveyed the area around them, seemingly unconcerned.

"Oh, I'm Son Goku!" the saiyan said, turning towards the blonde, holding out his hand.

"Jaune Arc...are you sure you're alright? I don't like to be rude but, what you're telling me sounds kinda...insane," Jaune said, taking Goku's hand and shaking it.

"Yeah, I'm fine. At least, I think so, I don't think I hit my head again," Goku said, now feeling the top of his head. Jaune just stared at him in disbelief.

"Now then, where'd they go?" Goku wondered, looking around for his rival and his dark counterpart. Jaune did the same for a moment, before turning back towards Goku.

"Where'd who go? You're the only one I've seen here," he said, Goku glancing at him and sighing.

"Guess that weird rift sent me further than I thought," the saiyan said, placing two fingers on his forehead, searching for Vegeta, Trunks, or Black's ki. To his surprise and confusion, he couldn't find a trace of them. "That's weird. I can't sense where they are."

"Wait… Sense where they are- what?!" Jaune asked, taking a step back from the saiyan. "Great. The first person I run into for miles, and he ends up being crazy!"

"Usually I can sense where people are but, everyone seems to be giving off a different kind of energy than what I'm used to. You do too, come to think of it," Goku said, glancing over at Jaune.

"You can sense my… Energy? What uh… Kinda energy is it?" the teen asked, Goku shrugging.

"No clue. I've never felt anything like it, that's for sure," the saiyan replied.

"So, hey, I think you should follow me. I'm heading to the kingdom. I'm not sure you're feeling ok, so we need to get to a doctor," Jaune said, Goku jumping back slightly, the word doctor freaking him out.

"No, I'm fine! I promise! I don't need a shot!" the saiyan exclaimed, putting his hands together and begging, Jaune just staring at him with pure confusion.

"I never… What? I didn't say you did," he said, Goku relaxing slightly. "I just meant we have a doctor take a look at your head, make sure you're alright."

"Oh, that's alright, I guess," the saiyan said, before leaning over, getting real close to Jaune's face. "But you better make sure they don't try and give me a shot, alright?"

"Uh... sure, no problem," Jaune replied, watching as Goku began walking along the path. "Er, Vale's that way."

* * *

As the two made their way into the large kingdom, Goku looked on in wonder at the tall, strange buildings, their architecture something he had never seen before. The street lights were glowing, blue holograms, and most of the buildings were rectangular in shape, taking up a slot in the square lots created by the roads.

"These buildings sure do look odd," Goku said, Jaune looking up at him with slight surprise.

"You've never been in a kingdom? How come? These cities are the safest places from the Grimm," Jaune replied, Goku pausing suddenly.

"Grimm? What's that? Is it a kind of food?" the saiyan wondered aloud Jaune turning towards him with a confused expression.

"No! The Grimm are vicious monsters! How did you not know that?" the teen exclaimed, Goku placing his hand on his chin.

"Actually, now that you mention it," Goku realized, snapping his fingers, "that sounds like one of those books Chi-Chi has Gohan read. Or do you mean that weird show she always wants to watch with me? The one with all the people yelling."

Jaune just deadpanned, staring at Goku in complete disbelief. "Y-You're kidding, right?"

"Or maybe it's that weird magazine Master Roshi likes rea-" Goku continued, before both his and Jaune's attentions being drawn to a group of people wearing odd masks, shouting as they aimed the various weapons they were wielding at bystanders.

"That's weird, what's going on over there… Hang on a minute," Jaune said, taking a step back, Goku glancing at him. "That's the White Fang! Uh-oh. This is bad, very bad!"

"White Fang? What do you mean, They don't have any fangs," Goku blinked, before spotting one of the members of the group. He was a few inches shorter than Goku, with a long, brown tail coming off of his back.

"All of you, stay back, or else!" one of the Fang members ordered, two of them entering one of several stores down the street.

"Hey, you!" Goku said, everyone suddenly turning towards the saiyan, who himself was staring with a bewildered expression, pointing at the man with the tail. "You're a saiyan, right?"

"A what?"

Goku ignored the question, too caught up in his own thoughts. "Wait, but if you're a saiyan, that means you survived Frieza!" Goku said, before pausing. "Or, no, wait, maybe you're from Universe 6! Oh, no, dang it, they don't have tails."

"What the hell are you rambling on about?" the leader of the group yelled, aiming his large rifle at the saiyan.

"I guess I could be in the past. Would explain all the strange energy, and I was just in the future," Goku said, simply ignoring the man. "Oh, or maybe it's all three! No, wait, can't be. Frieza didn't blow up Universe 6's home planet."

"Alright, what the hell are you talking about?" the tailed faunus growled, pointing a curved red blade at the saiyan's throat.

"Me? I'm just trying to figure out how you're here," Goku replied innocently.

"How I'm here? I suppose you think that's funny!" he yelled, before charging towards Goku, drawing the blade back.

Goku stared at him, confused, as the faunus sliced the blade through the air, aiming to take off Goku's head, when the saiyan caught the blade between his fingers with ease, much to everyone's shock.

"Hey, no need to get all angry. I'm just confused, alright?" Goku said, the man roaring in anger. Pulling his arm back, the faunus stumbled, Goku's grip throwing him off balance.

Two of the other members ran up, aiming their firearms at the saiyan, glaring behind their masks. "Put your hands up, or we'll shoot!"

"Now, that's not very nice!" Goku said as he dropped the crimson sword, now smirking at the two criminals. "But if it's a fight you want," he said with a chuckle.

Goku suddenly vanished, dashing forward faster than the eye could see, grabbing the barrel of one of the guns and forced it upwards, his fist embedding itself into the faunus' stomach. Gasping, the goon stumbled back as Goku pulled the gun from his grip and tossed it aside.

Staring in awe for a moment, the rest of the riot quickly surrounded the saiyan, aiming their weapons, both of the ranged and melee variety, at him.

"Hey, this isn't very fair. I haven't even warmed up yet," Goku complained, the leader growling at him.

"Shut up! We're going to make you pay!" he yelled. Aiming his rifle at the saiyan's head, he began to pull the trigger but the gun was suddenly pulled from his hands, as Goku sent a swift kick to the man's jaw.

The faunus's body gave off a strange glow as he was sent flying into the air, landing on top of the buildings behind him. The four other members looked up at him, noticeably shaken as Goku turned to face them all. "So, who's next?" he gave a small smirk.

The two faunus with guns quickly took aim, firing as many rounds as they could towards the saiyan, who was caught off guard. Smoke quickly covered the saiyan from view, the four staring intently.

"Th-There's no way he survived that!" the first said, lowering his sword.

"He just sent Diger onto a roof with a single kick, what the hell do you mean there's no way he survived?" the second yelled, her shotgun stilled aimed at the rising smoke.

"If you think he's still alive, why did you stop shooting?" the third one asked.

"Because, Giraffery, we're not packing an armoury's worth of ammunition!", the forth shouted back.

Suddenly, a low roar started to come from the smoke, slowly growing in volume, before a powerful shockwave came from the center, Goku reappearing from within, shouting to the heavens, a pure white, flame-like aura forming around him, his hair flowing from the wind.

Jaune stared on in shock. "He… he was just pummeled with dust rounds, and yet… Yet… He's completely fine! He should be mincemeat or something, how is he even alive?!"

"Now then, are you two done shooting me? Cause that stung," Goku said, glaring at the two.

The forth faunus quickly raised his gun, about to fire once again, when Goku dashed forwards, his fist reared behind him.

Slowing himself down as almost as fast as he had sped up, Goku sent his fist into the nose of the forth faunus, sending him flying back, before placing his right leg on the ground, shoving off of it towards the third.

Using his momentum, Goku sent his elbow flying into him, before placing his hand on the ground, spinning around to kick the second faunus in her side.

Landing on his feet, Goku turned towards the last remaining faunus, the man trembling in fear. Quickly dropping his sword, he turned away from the saiyan, racing off.

"That… that was…" Jaune said, staring at the saiyan in disbelief.

"Fun!" The saiyan finished, grinning. "Now what?"

"Now what? Now what?! You just took out, like, six guys without a scratch! They shot at you! They hit you!" Jaune exclaimed, amazed at how relax the saiyan was about this feat.

"Aw, that was nothing. Now if they were using ki, they could have been a problem," Goku replied.

"Ki? What's th-" the teen started to say, before the sound of approaching sirens cut him off.

Turning towards the growing sound, Goku watched as several police cars drove up, the officers pulling their guns out as they exited their cruisers, aiming their pistols at him.

"Hands in the air, both of you!" one of the officers shouted, Jaune's eyes widening in shock.

"Wait, what? Why? He- He just stopped the criminals! I didn't have anyth-"

"Quiet! Put your hands up, and stay silent. You're coming with us!" the officer repeated, Jaune sighing in defeat as he raised his arms, Goku doing the same, a confused look evident on his face.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," a middle aged, blond haired woman said, glaring down at Jaune. "You were on your way to catch the airship to Beacon Academy, when you came across this man in a crater?"

After being arrested, Jaune and Goku had been taken into custody, an officer calling the nearby school's headmaster to come by to pick up his student.

The woman standing over Jaune had bright green eyes, which were staring deep into the student, Jaune shrinking in his seat. She wore a white long-sleeved, pleated top, with gauntlet cuffs, and a black high-waist pencil skirt. Covering her legs were a pair of black-brown stockings, and on her feet were a pair of black boots, with bronze heels. Across her back was a black cape, with a purple interior.

"U-Uh, Yes, Ma'am," Jaune said, the woman's glare growing sharper as he continued to cower in slight fear of her.

"Now then. Mr…?" the woman said, turning towards the orange-clothed warrior.

"I'm Son Goku! Nice to meetcha!" Goku said with a large grin, holding his hand out to the woman. She just stared at him in slight disappointment.

"Mr. Goku. Is it true that Jaune Arc found you lying in a crater, claiming you had been fighting clones of yourself in the future?" she asked.

"Yep!"

His only response came in the form of Glynda raising an eyebrow.

"Now then, Glynda. We have no reason not to trust his word, and I'm certain there's more to this story than we all know." a middle-aged man, with silver hair and thin brown eyes, said as he walked into the room. He wore shaded glass spectacles, and an unzipped black suit, overtop a buttoned vest, and green shirt. Further down, he had black trousers shoes, and long, dark-green pants. In his hand was a black cane, with a silver head, and a mug of cocoa in his other hand.

"I understand that, Ozpin, but-" Glynda began to say, before Ozpin waved his hand to silence her.

"Now then, Mr. Arc, Mr. Goku. Would either of you like to elaborate on this story of yours?" Ozpin wondered, propping his hands on the table.

Jaune shook his head no, the lights and heat getting to him. Was borrowing the interrogation room really necessary? "I've told you all I know, sir. I promise," the teen said, Ozpin merely nodding

"And I assure you that I believe you on that fact. However, this tale...I'm sure even you can tell that it sounds ludicrous without further context." Ozpin says, turning towards Goku.

"'Ludicrous'? How come?" he asked, tilting his head to the side slightly like a confused puppy.

"Well, these sort of events don't simply happen without reason," Ozpin replied, sitting down into the chair across the table from Jaune and Goku.

"So you don't believe me?" Goku asked.

"I believe you think you are telling the truth. I can tell in your eyes that you believe every word you're saying. Throughout my life I've discovered that people have a certain look in their eyes when they feel they've gotten away with a lie. You lack such a factor, which makes me wonder if I missed some unknown factor...or if there's more to this than there would seem. Perhaps I merely need look a little closer, if you'll allow me," Ozpin explained, Goku nodding.

"Oooooooooohhhh!" Goku's eyes lit up in understanding. "I think I get it. So you basically want to watch my eyes while I tell you the story?"

"No, no, not the whole story," Ozpin replied, chuckling. "Just one simple question."

"Oh? What's the question?" the saiyan asked, leaning forward slightly.

"Mr. Goku, are you or are you not telling the entire truth with your story?" Ozpin asked, staring into the Saiyan's eyes.

"I'm telling you the truth, 100%, promise!" Goku said back with a grin and a thumbs up. Ozpin's eyes narrowed for a few seconds before he leaned back, turning towards Glynda.

"Please arrange for the kind officers here to release them both. Mr. Arc and Mr. Goku will be needing to catch their flight to Beacon."

"Oz, you can't be serious. He's clearly delusional," Glynda argued, Ozpin shaking his head.

"Judging by the security camera footage of Mr. Goku, as well as the fact that he completely believes the story he is telling us, I have no doubts when I say what he's telling us is the truth" Ozpin replied, standing up. Leaning closely into Glynda's ear, he whispered, "Which is why it's especially important to keep him close to the relic. One more safeguard that Salem won't know of."

"You are correct in that belief. But can we truly trust him?" Glynda asked back.

"Only time will tell."

"Fine. I'll go let them kn-" Glynda began, before glancing down at the strange data-pad on the table. Picking it up, she sighed. "Excuse me, Oz. Something's come up. Another 'incident' has just occurred."

"Alright. Well, I'll handle the cops. Make sure no one is hurt, Glynda," Ozpin replied, smiling with a sense of confidence.

"Of course," she said with a nod, before walking off.

* * *

The Pieces are in place.


	3. The Adventure Begins

**As the adventure continues, the mystery will be unraveled.**

* * *

Goku took a deep breath, his hair waving in the cool winds as he flew through the air, soaring alongside the large airships he was following to Beacon Academy. After having met with Ozpin at the police station, Goku had been offered a place to stay at the school while he attempted to figure out how to return to his home.

Every now and then Goku would catch some of the students staring at him, watching in awe as he flew gracefully through the air. Each time he did, the saiyan waved as he gave them a small grin, the students turning away as fast as they could, obviously not wanting to be caught staring.

As he soared through another cloud, Goku's eyes widened as he finally caught sight of their destination. The school was built almost like a castle, dozens of towering pillar-like buildings making up the large institution.

Slowing himself in the air, Goku took in the sight of the entire area, the green forests that surrounded the entire area, giving the land an almost blanketed look as the woodlands stretched on for miles.

Glancing downwards, Goku spotted the airships touching down onto the ground below, beginning to let the students make their way towards the school.

Taking a deep breath, he grinned, before dropping downwards towards the earth below.

* * *

The world was dark, smoke billowing from the ground below the darkened skies as the fires raged on within the collapsing cityscape. Crumbling into themselves, each building seemed to have been targeted directly, each one hit with its own attack while also damaging the others around them.

Standing near the city of this ruined city was a small group, composed of three figures. The first was a woman, with light blue skin and long white hair. A golden headband sat atop her head, shaped into a broken infinity symbol. She wore a black and red skin tight bodysuit, with a v shaped hole that exposed her stomach and lower breasts. A white cape fluttered around her legs as her purple eyes scanned the image before her, the woman's grasp on her staff tightening.

"Of all people, of course Son Goku would be the one to appear. The Saiyan that always seems to end up getting some edge over whoever he deems to be his opponent," she said, glaring intensely at the martial artist, watching as he jumped, before looking over his shoulder at some of the students, smoke billowing from an explosion. "What do you think, Mira?"

"His appearance is of no concern," the second figure stated, crossing his arms. His pale blue skin and white hair seemed to almost match that of the woman's, while his red bodysuit was covered by a piece of white armor, a brown strap wrapping around the back of his neck. Around his lower body, an almost cape-like set of pants hanging from his waist.

"Maybe to you, but this is quite troubling in the long run," the woman replied, turning towards Mira. "We've managed to keep off of the Time Patrol's radar so far, and that has helped us gain an already plentiful amount of energy so far, but his arrival could mean they finally start looking in the right places for us!"

"Towa, whatever they intend to throw at us, _I_ can handle," Mira said, his unflinching gaze turning towards her. "The Time Patrol may be able to fix what changes you cause, but they will be unable to stop us in the long term."

"Let us hope you are right, Mira. I cannot afford to lose you, not when we are so close to finally achieving our goals."

"Of course. Though, I do not intend to fight them unless I have to. That is what we brought him for, isn't it? As a first line of defense?" Mira asked, Towa chuckling as she nodded.

"As clever as always, Mira. Yes, I did bring our new friend along in case we needed to be a bit more physical. Though, even with the boost I gave him, he isn't much compared to Son Goku," the female demon said, turning around to face the final figure.

Leaning on the still intact wall of one of the few remaining buildings, the final member of the group wore black and gold armor, a strap wrapped around the back of his neck as well. His black, spiky hair shot out in several directions, while a white mask set on his face. A black infinity symbol, broken on both ends, was present over the figure's eyes, a pair of glowing red dots making up for his hidden face.

Pushing himself off of the building, the masked figure took a few steps forward, coming to a halt a few feet in front of Towa. Without a word, he glanced over her shoulder at the floating image, staring intensely at the saiyan being monitored.

"You don't think he remembers him, do you?" Mira asked, glancing at the image of Goku, before staring at the masked figure.

"Not at all. As long as that mask sits on his face, he hasn't an ounce of free will in him. He's my perfect puppet," Towa replied, laughing slightly as she grinned. "He wouldn't recognize him, anyways. They're from different parts of time. The only time they ever met, one was too young to remember the other, while _he_ wouldn't be able to tell him apart from any other low class saiyan."

"Good. The last thing we need is another saiyan trying to stop us," Mira replied, giving one last glare to the Masked Saiyan, before turning away.

"Oh, do lighten up, Mira. Everything is under control, as long as Son Goku doesn't meddle too much in our affairs," Towa replied, turning back towards the image, pausing. Raising a finger to her chin, she chuckled. "Actually… why don't we put on a little test. See which point in time he's really from?"

"A test? Such as…"

"Oh, come now Mira. Son Goku would never give up the chance to fight someone with a decent power level. All we have to do is cast the bait."

* * *

As he walked along the stone pathways of the school, Goku raised his arms above his head, stretching as he grinned. "Man, that was some good food! I'm glad that Ozpin guy was so gracious with how much he let me have, considering he's not used to having saiyans around!"

Stopping for a moment, Goku looked over at the pathway in front of him, watching as students made their way inside, each one chatting amongst their friends.

" _Huh, I wonder what's going on over there?_ " the saiyan thought to himself, soon following the mass of teens into the large room. Looking around, Goku could roughly guess around 300 students, quickly trying to confirm before a voice came on over the speakers.

"Ahem… I'll keep this brief," Ozpin said, standing on the stage near the farside of the room. Glynda stood next to him, monitoring the students as the headmaster spoke.

"You all have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people."

" _Wow, this is a school for fighting? Ozpin never mentioned that! And there are so many students! This is nothing like Master Roshi's!_ " Goku thought, his eyes going wide for a moment.

"But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, and direction. You all assume knowledge will free you of this fact, but I assure you, your time at this school will prove that knowledge can carry you only so far. It is up to you all to take the first step, and truly reach your full potential, if you so choose to do so," Ozpin stated, stepping away from the microphone, Glynda stepping forward.

"You all will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation will begin at 10 o'clock sharp.. You will need to be ready to head out around 8. You are dismissed!" the headmistress said, before turning to follow Ozpin off the stage.

One by one, the students slowly began to exit the building, Goku scanning the room before noticing Glynda making her way towards him.

"Mr. Goku, may I have a word?" she asked, Goku chuckling.

"No need to be so formal, Goku will do just fine. And yeah, sure. What's up?" the saiyan replied, grinning cheekily, much to Glynda's disapprovement.

"Tomorrow, you'll be monitoring the initiation with Professor Ozpin and myself. Ozpin believes seeing these students in action may help you better recall how you came to end up in the crater Mr. Arc found you in a few days ago," Glynda explained, Goku nodded gently.

"Got it! I get to spectate these guys," the saiyan happily said, sighing for a second. "Though, I wish I could be doing whatever they're doing tomorrow. This is a fighting school, right? I assume the… intitativeion, or whatever is about fighting, correct?"

"Initiation, and you're half right. The students are going to be given a task, and they'll have to complete that task, while defending themselves from any Grimm that they encounter. We'll have some of the staff on hand in case something happens, but for the most part, the students will be on their own."

"Alright, I guess that's not so bad. Still wish I could fight one of these Grimm thingys. I can't seem to pick up on anything besides humans, and just normal animals," the saiyan replied, absentmindedly.

"Yes, well, the Grimm aren't truly living creatures. They don't use Aura, like the rest of us. I doubt whatever this… 'sensing' thing you do would be able to pick them up," the headmistress replied, before turning towards one of the many doorways out of the building. "As for tonight, you'll be staying in one of the staff quarters. Third building down on the left. Ms. Azula Luilice will show you to your room from there."

"Oh, uh, thanks!" Goku said, nodding to Glynda as he turned, making his way towards the door.

* * *

 **A New Age of Darkness Approaches.**

* * *

Hello Everyone! I'm back! Sorry for such a long delay in chapters. I've finally gotten enough time, and it's been long enough already, that I felt it was time I got back in the game! I hope everyone's ready, because this time, I'm truly going to be working on these as often as I can.

That being said, due to events that have happened since the last time I uploaded, I'm back to writing my stories alone, so I'm going to be taking extra time with each chapter of all the stories I'm working on. I want them to be the best they can, so if that means taking longer, then I'm going to do so. I hope you all can understand my reasoning for this.

It's good to be back, and this time, I'm planning on staying!


	4. The Timelines Converge

**The day begins with a startling battle.**

* * *

Goku raised his arms above his head as he yawned, stretching in the cool air as he overlooked the forest below him. For their initiation, the students tasked to venture into the grimm-infested woods in order to retrieve the relics that had been placed there. Ozpin and Glynda were standing a few feet from the saiyan, watching the students as they arrived.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, to protect those who cannot protect themselves. That is why today, your reflexes and abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest," Ozpin explained, his voice and demeanor as calm as ever.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams," Glynda said as she looked over the small crowd in front of her. "Allow me to put an end to your confusion on the matter. Each of you will be assigned your teammates today."

Almost immediately, the crowd began to murmur amongst themselves, quieting down as Ozpin spoke. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well."

"Man, that's something really important to be so calm about explaining it," Goku thought, staring over the students as Ozpin continued to explain. "Then again, just by lookin' at these guys, I can feel their potential. They'd never compare to Vegeta or me, but a few could get to Krillin's level."

Beginning to tune Ozpin out, Goku started examining the students with a bit more interest. One of the students was a tall teenage girl, with crimson red hair that had been tied into a ponytail, which fell to her waist behind her back. She wore a brown corset, with a light brown stripe running down the center of it. Around her waist was a black miniskirt, with a red sash tied around it. On both of her arms were brown gloves, which covered most of her arms.

"That one right there has the highest power level of all of these guys… I think. Man, this new type of energy they give off is gonna take a while to get used too," Goku thought. Suddenly, the students began being shot into the air, Goku snapping back to reality as he watched them fly off into the forest below.

Ozpin took a sip from his mug as he watched the students. "So, Mr. Goku. What are your thoughts on our academy so far?"

"Hm? Oh, uh, it's nice. Nothin' like my school, that's for sure," Goku repiled, chuckling as he turned to look at the headmaster.

"Is that so? What was your school like, if I may ask. I'm always open to improving my school, and that includes following the path that other schools have started on," Ozpin asked as he turned towards the saiyan.

"Well, for starters, this place is way bigger. My school was just a tiny house on an island," Goku said, Ozpin giving him a puzzled look.

"A house on an island? So your school was most akin to a private institution then one for the public?"

"Well, no. It was just that my master taught an old style, so he didn't have a fancy dojo or anything like that," Goku corrected as he happily remembered his time training. "See, Master Roshi is from the School of the Turtle Hermit, the school he formed after his master passed away. But, since most people were already in different schools when his was formed, not many people joined until Krillin and I did."

"Krillin? I'm assuming that is peer of yours?" Ozpin asked, gazing out over the forest once more.

"Krillin's my best friend! Has been since we trained together originally!" the saiyan replied with delight, before Glynda spoke up.

"Not to interrupt your trip down memory lane, but the first team has been formed," the headmistress said, turning the device in her hands towards the two men. On the screen were two of the students, walking along in the woods.

The shorter teen was fair skinned with black hair that fell to her neck, gradually fading to a dark crimson, covering her silver eyes. She wore a black long-sleeved dress with a high collar, with a red trimming around her skirt and sleeves. Around her waist was a black cincher, with black stockings covering her legs, black combat boots on covering the other end. Racing up both the cincher and boots were red laces. On her back was a large red cloak, a hood resting on top of it.

The other teen was quite pale, with long white hair that had been pulled back into a ponytail which sat to the right. She wore a thigh-length strapless dress, which faded from white to pale blue. Overtop the dress was a bell-sleeved bolero, the same fading color design apparent here as on the dress, though inside it was lined in red. Her boots were a mix of high heels and combat boots, white in color with red lining.

"Ruby Rose, the girl we met shortly after Jaune Arc and Son Goku. She's from a small town called Patch. She wields a scythe that her uncle helped her build, and she is the twenty-third student to be admitted to Beacon before graduating her previous academy," Glynda explained, Goku staring at her before looking up at Ozpin.

"Wait, she didn't graduate from her old school? Then why did you let her come here? From what I could sense she wasn't very strong, in terms of both strength and will," Goku asked, perplexed. "Then again, whatever you guys have is really different from ki. I might not even be sensing what I think I am."

"I chose to allow her admission due to her uncle being an old friend, her sister coming to Beacon this year, and because I've seen many students with the same potential she has become great huntsmen," Ozpin explain, still monitoring the students. "As for our energy, from what you are saying, it seems aura is not the same thing as ki you keep speaking of, meaning we may benefit from having you here. Now, back to the topic at hand. Glynda."

"Of course. Ruby's teammate is Weiss Schnee, current heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, and a skilled warrior in her own right. She personally choose to attend Beacon over Atlas, for unknown reasons. She wields a rapier, which she has trained with precision from a young age. She shows great promise, even without her apparently potential-filled teammate."

"Hold on, dust company?" Goku asked, staring at Glynda in confusion. "Isn't that the stuff Chichi is constantly sweeping out of the house? Why do you guys have a company for it?"

"Dust is the lifeblood of our society. It's ammo for our weapons, fuel for our vehicles, and energy for our cities. Though, I'm sure that it's not the same type of 'dust' that you are talking about," Ozpin replied, as the image on Glynda's tablet changed, now showing a different pair of teens.

On screen was Jaune who was being hung from a tree by his hoodie, which had been hit by a spear. Below him was the redheaded warrior from before, the female smirking before leaping up to pull her weapon from the tree, quickly freeing the boy.

"Pyrrha Nikos. Top of her class at Sanctum Academy, and has won the Mistral Regional Tournament four years in a row. She's somewhat of an icon in Anima, seeing as she's one of their best students in almost a decade," Glynda said, Goku nodding approvingly.

"She seems to be the strongest of all the current students out there. Others may have higher potential right now, but she's the best among them as it currently stands," Goku added, Ozpin seemingly in agreement.

"It is true, Ms. Nikos is quite the promising student. I have high expectations for her future."

"As for her teammate, the both of you don't need a real introduction to Mr. Arc. He's from a…" Glynda began, trailing off for a moment. "That's odd. Some information seems to be missing from his file. I'll need to get that corrected once initiation is over," she said with a sigh, tapping the screen to make the note.

"Jaune seems nice. A bit slow to act, but he has the heart of a warrior, I can tell," Goku said as he stared out at the forest.

"You were able to see that trait in him as well, Mr. Goku? Then I suppose it's only fair to reveal the reason that he's not as up to speed on fighting as the rest of his peers. That's mainly due to Mr. Arc faking his transcripts to get into Beacon, but that can also be seen as his determination in becoming a Huntsmen," Ozpin said, causing both Goku and Glynda to look at him in surprise.

"Wait, you knew he lied on his transcripts, and yet you let him be admitted?" Glynda asked in utter disbelief.

"Indeed. He claimed to have trained at Signal Academy, but he acts as if this were his first time in Sanus. His weapon is also outdated, being a pure sword instead of a combination like the others, something an academy like Signal would never have allowed," Ozpin replied, seemingly unphased by this.

"Then why did you grant him admission? He's not properly trained, and he may never keep up with his peers if he has to try and complete two academy's worth of training at the same time," Glynda asked, Goku scratching the back of his head.

"Mr. Arc has, as Mr. Goku noted, the heart of a warrior. He may not be the warrior type now, but he wishes to put in the effort in order to become one. For that reason alone I granted him admission, Glynda," Ozpin explained, pushing his glasses up as the headmistress sighed.

"Uh, hey. Not to interrupt, but is the forest suppose to be on fire?" Goku asked, the two faculty members turning towards the saiyan as he pointed to the roaring flames out in the distance.

"It's perfectly fine. I'm sure one of the teams were just providing themselves cover during a battle, in order to keep from being outnumbered. I've seen it before, several times," Ozpin said with little worry.

"We're not done talking about this, Ozpin," Glynda said with a glare, before tapping her tablet once more. "Moving on, we have had a few more teams formed. In fact, the last two just formed as I speak. Yang Xaio Long with Blake Belladonna, and Lie Ren with Nora Valkyrie."

On screen were four teenagers, the first being a fair-skinned woman with golden hair, with lilac eyes. She wore a tan jacket, with golden brown piping and short sleeves with black cuffs with two gold buttons on the ends of them. Underneath the jacket she wore a low cut yellow crop top, and had a brown belt with a brown, pleated material wrapped around the back of her waist. Under this was a pair of black mini-shorts, with orange socks that reached past her knees while a pair of brown, knee-high boots wrapped around them.

The second teen had black hair and amber eyes, with a black bow on top of her head. She had on a black buttoned vest with coattails, which sat atop a white sleeveless undershirt and white shorts, a zipper running down the front of them. She had black, low-heeled boots, with black stockings underneath, fading from purple to black as they went up her legs.

The third teen was a tall male, with black hair tied into a ponytail. A single streak of magenta was present on the left side of his face, matching his eyes. He had on a dark green, long-sleeved tailcoat with black and gold trimming. Under this, he had a black, long-sleeved shirt and light-tan pants.

The final teen was a young girl, with short orange hair and turquoise eyes. She wore a collared black vest that ended at her waist, with several layers of red and blue clothing underneath. Above this was a white, sleeveless top that had a pair of detached sleeves on each arm. Below this was a short, pink skirt with pink and white shoes.

"I see. Then the initiation is halfway done. Let us continue to monitor them, since they'll be demonstrating their skills and talents from here on out," Ozpin said, Glynda nodding as Goku took a moment to stretch. Looking back down at her tablet, Glynda swiped past a few different scenes, before finding one she liked.

"Ms. Xaio Long and Ms. Belladonna have reached the temple, Professor Ozpin," Glynda said, Goku closing his eyes for a moment as he tried to sense for them.

"They aren't the only ones nearby. Jaune is quickly heading that way, along with that young girl and her fancy friend," Goku said after a second, Glynda looking up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"I thought you said you couldn't sense aura that well?" she asked, Goku shrugging as he continued to sense them out.

"It's not that I can't sense it, it's just a completely different type of energy. I'd need some time to get used to it, but I'm sure I can manage. What's really throwing me off are all the negative spots around here," Goku replied, barely a hint of concern in his voice.

"Negative spots?" Ozpin inquired, glancing at the saiyan with intrigue.

"Yeah. It's like there's a lack of life energy in certain places. One's near that Pyrrha girl, while that one… Ruby, was it? She was just riding one of them," Goku explained as he seemed to follow something with his head, his eyes still closed.

"Riding one of them? She was on a Nevermore, which means you… You can sense the Grimm!" Glynda exclaimed, Goku opening his eyes as he turned towards her.

"I mean, I guess so? It's more like I'm not sensing what's around them, like they're absorbing all the energy in the space they take up. Even the small amount that just exists in the air is being overshadowed by them," Goku replied, shrugging slightly.

"If you're able to sense out the Grimm, that could mean we'd have a better defense against their random attacks! This could be game changing!" Glynda said, Ozpin sighing as he shook his head.

"As much of an advantage having Goku help us detect the Grimm, he has his own world to look out for. We need a more permanent solution for our world, one that doesn't rely on a single man alone," Ozpin said, Glynda sighing after a moment.

"Of course, you're right. I got lost in the idea. We've improved vastly on our own, throwing all of that away because of one man would be reckless," Glynda agreed, Goku thinking for a moment.

"Well, I can still help out in another way, but we'll have to test if it works before we actually go through with it. Maybe I could teach some students to sense energy, too?" Goku suggested.

"Of course, we'd have to test this theory of yours Mr. Goku, but that would help improve our defense systems greatly. If you can do so, that would be of great help to us," Ozpin said, smiling at the saiyan knowingly.

"Hold on, something's happening," Glynda said, the two men turning towards her. "Since I last checked, it seems a group of the students have reached the temple, but are currently being followed by a Death Stalker and a Nevermore."

As the two Grimm cornered the students, they began to work together, taking turns attacking the beasts with coordination as they tried to evade being hit themselves.

Watching them intently, Goku paused for a moment, before turning towards the forest in confusion. Ozpin glanced up at him, noticing the concerned look on the saiyan's face.

"Is something the matter, Mr. Goku?" he asked, Goku quickly nodding.

"You know how I can't sense any ki from the people on this planet?" Goku asked, Ozpin and Glynda instantly realizing what the saiyan meant.

"You mean to tell us that…" Glynda said, before tapping a button on the tablet, taking control of the camera as she scanned the forest. "I don't see anything, are you certain?"

"Yeah, kinda… cause I'm staring at the source," Goku replied, before pointing towards the figure in the distance, floating in the air without a hint of trouble.

"In all my days…" Glynda said, staring in awe at him. The figure seemed to take notice of the trio watching him, before suddenly dropping into the forest below, now out of sight. Returning to her tablet, Glynda switched between a few cameras before gasping.

"Whoever that was, I just caught a glimpse of him heading for the students at the temple!" she said, Goku nodding as he turned towards the edge of the cliff, taking a running start as he blasted off after the figure.

At the temple, half of the group were firing at the giant Nevermore, the crow-like bird smashing itself into the they were standing on. Racing up the falling structure, the teens touched down on the remaining pillars, Yang boosting herself up onto the highest pillar she could before firing dozens of shots from her gauntlets.

Suddenly, a ball of yellow energy shot out towards the bird, tearing through it with ease as it fell, the teens staring in confusion. Nearby, the other half of the group were fighting the scorpion-like Death Stalker, before another blast of energy flew towards its tail, causing the giant stinger to stab the Death Stalker in its own head.

As quickly as the blast appeared, the figure flew into view, knocking the Grimm off of the ruins into the large chasm next to it.

In awe of how effortlessly the figure had taken out the two Grimm, the students turned to look at him, the red glow of the mask on his face meeting their gaze.

"That was incredible!" Jaune said, smiling as he turned to help Pyrrha stand up.

"He beat it in two moves! That's not incredible, that's just pure awesomeness!" Nora argued, grinning with excitement as she turned towards the man. "Hey, whoever you are, you're awesome!"

The figure said nothing, only raising his hand as he formed another ball of energy, the group quickly becoming confused.

"Hey, buddy, the Grimm are gone. You don't need to do whatever that is anymore…" Jaune said, taking a step back as the masked figure reared his arm back, before tossing the energy blast straight towards them.

Almost as soon as it had left his hand, the blast was knocked off course as Goku suddenly appeared in front of the group of teens, swatting it away. Ruby watched the blast fly off into the distance, a large explosion quickly following as it vanished.

"Hey, what's your deal? First you help us, then you try and kill us?" Yang yelled, glaring at the man, getting no response as he lowered himself to the ground.

Dropping to his feet, Goku stared the man down, observing him as the two warriors stood face to face, only a few feet apart. Suddenly, Goku's eyes went wide.

"Wait, you have a tail… Another saiyan? That would explain the armor," he said to himself, before the Masked Saiyan suddenly charged forward, Goku barely having time to bring his arms up to defend himself.

Raising his arms, Goku held his ground as the saiyan attacked him, leaping up into the air as the warrior swung his fist, before quickly following after him.

"So it's me you're after, huh? Fine then, bring it on!" Goku shouted, clenching his fists as he began to power up. With a mighty roar, the flaming aura of Goku's energy suddenly flared up, it's force pushing his mysterious attacker back.

Below them, the students were trying their hardest not to be sent flying off the ruins they were standing on, watching in disbelief as Goku suddenly shot forward, slamming his fist into the side of the Saiyan's face, launching him backwards.

Quickly regaining his composure, the Saiyan flared his own aura for a moment, before charging towards Goku at almost the same speed. Ducking to the side, Goku sent a swift kick to the Saiyan's side, before springing forward, sending another punch to the saiyan's masked face.

"Wh-what's going on?" Weiss asked, staring in bewilderment at the battle happening in the air above her.

"Goku wasn't kidding when he said his fighting skills were off the charts!" Jaune said, holding a hand out to steady himself.

Taking another blow to the face, the Saiyan quickly caught Goku's arm, spinning around as he sent him flying into the ground below. With a moment to himself, the glowing eyes of his mask flashed, his aura quickly doubling in size.

Pushing himself to his feet, Goku turned towards the figure, smirking. "Man, you're way stronger than I am right now. But then again, this is only my base form!" the saiyan shouted, before his own aura flared once more, the saiyan beginning to power up even more.

"Wait, base form? What does he mean by that?" Yang asked, glancing at the rest of the teens.

"I have no idea! But I'm beginning to believe Goku's story a lot more now!" Jaune muttered, staring at the saiyans.

As his aura continued to grow larger, Goku's hair began to flow, spiking upwards as it faded from it's normal black color, quickly donning a bright, shiny gold, as his eyes began to glow a bright teal. His aura flashed, quickly turning to the same gold color as his hair, before fading away as Goku lowered his hands, smirking.

"Now then, let's see how you handle a Super Saiyan!" he shouted, the Masked Saiyan only staring in response. Taking a step forward, Goku suddenly blinked towards the saiyan, catching him off-guard as Goku sent his fist into the Saiyan's chest, sending him flying back.

Crashing into the ground below, the saiyan barely had time to pull himself up before Goku was on him again, sending his leg into the Saiyan's face, pushing him deeper into the ground. Leaping backwards, Goku held his hand out as a barrage of blast flew forth from his open palm, raining down on the saiyan below.

Landing on the ground with a smirk, Goku watched as the saiyan slowly stood up, stumbling for a moment before turning towards him once more. Finally stabilizing himself, the saiyan shook his head before pushing himself off the ground, dashing at the Super Saiyan.

Not even a second later, Goku's fist made impact with the Saiyan's mask, a loud crack echoing out as the golden saiyan sent his opponent flying back.

Landing on the ground with a thud, the Masked Saiyan lay motionless as Goku walked over, staring down at him. Almost instantly, Goku took note of the large crack along the front of the mask where he had struck the saiyan, the glowing red eyes slowly dying out as Goku stood over him.

"So… who are you, mysterious fighter? Judging by the hair, I'd say another Goku Black, but the outfit doesn't match…" Goku said as he bent down, reaching for the mask before leaping up as a blast of dark energy flew past him.

Touching down a few feet back, Goku turned towards the new arrivals, Towa and Mira glaring at the Super Saiyan.

"You wreckless fool! You've damaged the control mask!" Towa shouted, quickly dashing towards the masked saiyan as she bent down to inspect his mask.

"You two are new. So, what's your deal?" Goku asked, turning towards Mira, the android uncrossing his arms as he glared the saiyan down.

"That is none of your business, Son Goku. All you need to know is that you won't be surviving this next battle," Mira said coldly, Goku chuckling as he got into his fighting stance.

"Is that so? Well then, let's see powerful you are!" Goku replied, dashing towards Mira with a large grin.

Glaring at the Super Saiyan, Mira brought his arm up as Goku spun around, swinging his fist towards Mira's face as the android blocked the attack, pushing the saiyan back towards the group of teenagers.

"So, why are we still standing here watching?" Blake asked as Goku skidded to a stop, glaring up at Mira before dashing towards him once more.

"Because it's either we stand here and wait for something to happen, or we go towards the people that can fly and shoot laser beams from their hands," Ren replied, Blake sighing in agreement.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Pushing himself towards Mira once more, Goku spun in the air, placing his hand on the ground as he swung his leg towards Mira, aiming to kick him in the side. Almost as quickly as Goku had moved, Mira sent his foot into Goku's face, pushing the saiyan into the ground.

Bouncing along the ground, Goku groaned as he pushed himself to his feet, shaking his head before looking over at Mira. "Wow, you sure are strong. Guess I'll have to go all out, huh?"

"It doesn't matter how much strength you put out, I'll still be superior," Mira replied, crossing his arms as Goku grinned.

"We'll see about that…"

Lowering his arms to his side, Goku took a deep breath, closing his eyes. Slowly, his aura began to form around him, quickly growing in size, before beginning to flick in spots. Suddenly, his aura surged as it faded from gold to blue, his hair following suit. Smirking, Goku opened his eyes, staring at the android, Mira's eyes wide with shock.

"Wait… you're able to access that form? But that means…" was all Mira was about to say before Goku vanished, the android being sent flying back out of the blue, Goku taking his place with a grin.

Turning towards the fight, Towa watched in terror as the saiyan charged forward, Mira helpless to defend himself. After a few seconds, Goku stopped his attack, Mira sinking to his knees.

"You'know, I was expecting more after all that talk. Guess you bit off more than you could chew," Goku said, his hair dropping back into place as it gained its regular black color. Turning away from Mira, Goku began to walk towards the students, smirking. "Say, you guys need a lift back to the school?"

"He's… this can't be…" Mira said, before flopping face first into the dirt.

Growling, Towa waved her staff over the Masked Saiyan, the warrior vanishing before she turned, racing over to Mira.

"This isn't good. He's damaged your core, and that was with only a few seconds worth of battle. This complicates things greatly," Towa said, glaring over as Goku reached a hand out towards Pyrrha.

"Hey, trust me, alright? I can get everyone back there almost instantly, we all just have to be in contact with one another," Goku explained, not even paying any mind to Towa now.

After a moment, the group were ready, Goku using his Instant Transmission to take them away. Towa took a deep breath, reaching down to help Mira stand up.

"Rest now, Mira. We'll figure out a way to beat him… We just need some help."

* * *

 **The Pieces are in play.**


End file.
